Intimasi
by yoshuareynaldo777
Summary: Hayami tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran Irina karena pelajarannya yang memerlukan tingkat intimasi yang tinggi, ini adalah salah satu pengalamannya. *CHEESY SCENE ALERT* Rating : T (Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka)


**Intimasi**

 **Disclaimer : Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Milik Matsui Yuusei.**

 **Summary : Hayami tidak pernah menyukai pelajaran Irina, ini adalah salah satu pengalamannya.**

 **Genre : Humor/Romance**

"Selamat Pagi, bocah-bocah!" Setelah bel pas berbunyi, Irina a.k.a. B*tch-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dengan pakaian yang terbuka seperti biasanya.

"Selamat Pagi, B*tch-sensei!" Seru semua murid kelas 3-E.

Beberapa murid kelas 3-E kalau boleh jujur, tidak suka dengan pelajaran Irina, memang kemampuan dia berbahasa Inggris cukup hebat, dan ternyata dia cukup pintar mengajar. Hanya yang membuat dia tidak disukai beberapa orang adalah tindakan mesumnya. Kalau tidak pelajarannya tentang latihan pembunuhan khusus (baca : latihan ciuman), maka dia akan mencium salah satu murid kalau benar atau salah dalam menjawab pertanyaannya.

Beberapa murid ada yang suka dengan pelajarannya, Maehara, Okajima, Mimura, Yada, dan Kurahashi contohnya. Maehara, Okajima tentu saja suka dengan pelecehan yang mereka alami, Mimura suka dengan aplikasi sosial, pernah ia mau membuat film dengan model B*tch-sensei sebagai pemeran utama. Yada dan Kurahashi...mereka terlalu sosial untuk benci dengan pelajaran B*tch-sensei.

Tapi kalau yang tidak suka dengan pelajaran 'Bahasa Inggris' ini, mungkin dapat dikatakan Hayami Rinka adalah salah seorang yang paling tidak suka dengan pelajaran ini, yah, setelah Kimura yang selalu dipanggil pertama.

Alasan kenapa Hayami tidak menyukai pelajarannya? Yah, tentu saja karena pribadi Hayami yang dingin dan pendiam, bisa ditebak bahwa dia tidak akan suka dengan asupan asmara (dan erotis) yang dilakukan Irina secara berkala pada murid-muridnya—termasuk dirinya juga pernah dicium oleh guru mesum itu.

"Baiklah, karena ini minggu kedua... Maka waktunya kita belajar tentang teknik pembunuhan lagi!"

Hayami kembali mengeluh dalam hati. Kenapa mereka harus tersangkut oleh wanita aneh macam ini? Wanita—yang tanpa sentuhan pria akan meleleh dan kehabisan nyawanya. Oke ini hiperbola, tetapi memiliki dasar yang kuat untuk terjadi. Seluruh kelas kembali melihat kea rah Irina menjelaskan teknik ciuman yang baik, tentu saja Hayami dan ia tidak sendiri, beberapa murid merasa risih dengan teknik 'HIT' yang dijelaskan kembali oleh Irina.

Dan momen yang terburuk belum terjadi. Ini baru akan terjadi—

"Baiklah, Hayami dan Chiba, maju ke depan untuk mempraktekkan yang tadi kuajarkan!"

Ini dia.

Tentu saja hal ini tidak begitu asing bagi kelas ini, ia pernah melihat Maehara dan Okano dipanggil dan mempraktekkan teknik pembunuhan mesum yang menghilangkan kesucian bibir mereka. Pernah sekali Isogai dan Kataoka mengalah agar Sugino tidak mencium Kanzaki (kalau benar-benar dicium, Sugino bisa pingsan nantinya pasti).

Tapi panggilan tadi sukses membuat kedua pasangan (ehem) sniper kelas 3-E shock seberat-beratnya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena mereka...tidak suka hal menjijikan seperti yang diajarkan guru mesum itu.

Keduanya hampir secara refleks menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Tidak mau." Jawab mereka singkat.

"Eh? Kalian tidak mau menurut pada Irina-oneesama kalian?" Tantang Irina sambil berjalan ke meja mereka berdua.

"Tampaknya kalian perlu diberi pelajaran dahulu agar bisa disiplin selama di kelasku." Irina berkata dengan penuh makna ambigu, terutama pada disiplin yang dimaksudkan, semuanya sudah tahu kalau itu berarti French Kiss dengan hit terbanyak 45 HIT yang terakhir dilakukan kepada Terasaka, karena menolak mencium Hazama beberapa hari yang lalu? Hasilnya? Sekarang kalau Terasaka yang diperintahkan maju, pasti ia langsung menurut.

Tampaknya sekarang Chiba menjadi korban B*tch-sensei berikutnya. Wanita Eropa itu segera mendekati meja Chiba dan memasang muka 'pembunuhnya'.

"Jadi...Chiba? Kamu benar-benar mau menolak untuk maju? Kamu tahu kan, apa yang kulakukan sebagai hukuman di kelasku?" Irina mendekati wajah Chiba hingga alarm jarak personal Chiba berbunyi dengan keras (dalam hati tentunya).

"Er...Ehm..." Chiba hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara kegugupannya menghadapi guru mesum itu. Semua kelas memasang muka prihatin kepada penembak terhebat di kelas mereka itu – menolak atau tidak bibirnya tidak akan jadi suci lagi.

Hayami melihat guru mesum itu mengincar bibir Chiba. Entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak enak melihatnya. Ia ingin menolong atau membelanya, tetapi tentu saja, sifatnya dan rasa ketakutannya pada hukuman Irina, ia memilih untuk diam.

Kembali ke pencobaan Chiba. Muka Chiba, kalau saja matanya terlihat, ia sudah pasrah. "Baiklah, aku harap kamu siap untuk menerima hukumanku..." Irina bergerak mendekati wajah Chiba hingga ia berhasil melihat muka Chiba yang sebenarnya. "Hee..ternyata mukamu cukup enak dilihat juga." Chiba sudah benar-benar pasrah saat bibir Irina hanya butuh beberapa detik saja untuk menghancurkan kesucian bibirnya. Tapi entah pertolongan dari mahakuasa ternyata datang baginya.

Di saat itu, Hayami makin merasa tidak enak, partnernya akan dicium oleh guru mesum itu, Hayami sudah mencatat bahwa guru ini adalah salah satu orang yang perlu dihindari. Entah darimana emosi yang keluar, Hayami dengan setengah sadar membanting meja tempat duduknya.

BRAK!

Satu kelas, termasuk Chiba dan Irina, menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Hayami. Entah kenapa, gadis bermata hijau itu sekarang terlihat sedikit emosi, padahal biasanya ia terkenal sangat diam dan dingin.

"A-aku berubah pikiran, Chiba-kun, ayo kita maju." Hayami dengan secepat kilat langsung menyambar tangan Chiba. Irina menjauh dari Chiba, terdapat seringai jahil di mukanya.

"E-Eh? Kita? Kamu tahu kan, yang bakal kita lakukan apa?" Jawab Chiba menahan dirinya duduk di kursinya.

"Hee, Chiba? Masa wanita yang agresif? Kamu laki-laki kan? Atau kamu lebih suka dicium olehku?" Irina masih menyeringai jahil. "Terimalah undangan Hayami, Chiba."

"Ugh.." Chiba berdiri dan berjalan, tangan Hayami masih menarik lengannya. Setelah ia menimbang plus-minusnya ternyata lebih baik mencium (atau dicium) Hayami dan menanggung malu daripada dicium oleh guru mesum itu...dan menanggung malu. Paling tidak ia bisa mengontrol jumlah HIT nya.

Hayami setengah menarik Chiba ke depan kelas. "Uh, Hayami... kenapa-"

"J-Jangan salah paham! Bukannya aku mau melakukan itu denganmu, aku hanya tidak mau kamu mengalami...50 HIT karena aku!" Jawab Hayami dengan panik, rona merah timbul di muka gadis itu. Chiba hanya terdiam dan mengikuti gerak Hayami.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, keduanya langsung bingung apa yang akan harus dilakukan setelahnya. Rona tipis timbul di muka kedua sniper itu. Tampaknya mereka sadar mereka tidak bisa lari kembali.

Satu kelas memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama, tentu tidak ada ejekan, karena mereka mengerti—bagaimana rasanya seperti itu di kelas wanita eropa timur itu.

"Err...Jadi, bagaimana? Aku atau kamu yang mau duluan?" Tanya Chiba salah tingkah. Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang bodoh, harusnya pria lah yang memulai duluan.

"S-Sudah, kamu saja yang dulu mulai, ayo cepat lakukan, daripada diam terus begini." Hayami juga salah tingkah, ia memang cukup dekat dengan partnernya ini—bahkan mereka terkadang pergi jalan bersama saat weekend, tapi dicium olehnya...tentu saja ia tidak, atau lebih tepatnya belum siap.

Chiba terlihat pasrah kembali. Ia sebenarnya memang punya rasa tertarik pada gadis itu, tapi tentu saja ia tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini padanya. Ia menghela nafas, menahan emosinya yang merupakan suatu hal yang mudah ia lakukan selama ini, dan mendekat ke wajah Hayami.

"S-sedang apa, Chiba? Ayo jangan terlalu lama, aku—" Suara Hayami terhenti oleh tatapan partnernya yang sangat dekat dengannya secara tiba-tiba. Muka mereka berdua memerah, hanya Hayami yang lebih parah secara mental dalam hal ini. Mukanya yang dekat dengan dirinya membuat Hayami dapat melihat jelas muka partnernya itu—yang sejujurnya, ia anggap cukup tampan baginya.

"C-C-Chiba.." Hayami merintih, mukanya tampak akan meledak sebentar lagi, tapi suaranya dibungkam oleh mulut Chiba yang menyatu dengan bibirnya, mempraktikkan hal yang diajarkan Irina.

(Note : Tidak perlu dideskripsikan ya detail Kissunya, terlalu manis XD)

"Ummmpphhh!" Hayami merintih kembali mengalami HITS yang diberikan oleh partnernya itu.

1 HIT, 2 HIT, 3 HIT, 4 HIT, 5 HIT, 6 HIT, 7 HIT, 8 HIT!

"Puahhh!" Setelah Chiba melepaskan hubungan 'intimasi' tersebut, Hayami merasa lemas dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, mukanya mungkin sudah lebih merah dari tomat. Terdengar riuh tepuk tangan satu kelas atas keberanian Chiba.

"WOOOO! Selamat ya Chiba! Kalian hebat!"

"Hayami-chan! Selamat ya, jangan lupa traktirannya!"

Chiba masih melihat ke arah Hayami yang menghela nafas di depannya. Ia merasa bersalah tiba-tiba. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, tetapi Hayami menolaknya—agar tidak menambah malu bagi mereka lagi.

"A-aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Jawab Hayami sambil mengusap mulutnya dan dengan cepat kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil mengacuhkan semua senyuman (dan ejekan) yang mengarah ke dirinya.

"Chiba, hanya 8 HIT? Yah, mungkin cukup bagi orang pendiam sepertimu. Tingkatkan lagi!" B*tch-sensei berkata ke Chiba dengan senyum jahil yang masih ada di wajahnya. Chiba menatap risih Irina dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Saat ia duduk, muka Chiba kembali merona—ia harus jujur kalau ternyata menicum Hayami...tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Hayami yang masih malu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, segera bergegas keluar kelas dengan cepat. Tampaknya ia sudah tidak bisa menampakkan muka di depan kelas lagi karena kejadian tadi.

Entah Chiba Ryuunosuke ini esper atau bukan, tampaknya ia sudah dapat menebak gerak yang akan dilakukan Hayami. Ia menunggu di depan pintu gerbang dahulu, tentu saja untuk mencegat Hayami. Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan 'itu' dan hanya diam-diaman setelahnya.

Hayami tersontak kaget melihat partnernya itu menunggu di depan pintu utama.

"Hayami, aku ingin bicara sebentar padamu." Chiba berkata dengan tenang seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa soal 'itu', Chiba. Sudah ya, aku buru-buru." Hayami berusaha menghindar dari pembicaraan yang berpotensi memalukan itu, tapi Chiba menahan bahunya.

"Aku juga mau pulang, kok. Sebentar saja, sambil jalan turun saja, aku juga tidak mau orang-orang menggosipkan kita." Chiba berkata sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti Hayami.

"Jadi...aku boleh tanya kenapa kamu akhirnya berubah pikiran tadi?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, jantung Hayami berhenti sejenak. Tidak mungkin dia—mengatakan kalau ia tidak suka guru wanita mereka yang mesum itu mencium partnernya 'kan? Bisa-bisa dia berfikir yang aneh-aneh soal itu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kamu menderita 50 Hit dari B*tch-sensei karena aku tidak mau maju." Jawab Hayami. Chiba menaikkan alisnya—kalau saja matanya bisa dilihat.

"B-Bukan berarti aku suka padamu atau mau kamu melakukan 'itu' kepadaku ya! Jangan salah paham!"Hayami berhenti sejenak, ia menelan ludah dengan dalam untuk mempersiapkan diri mengatakan pernyataannya yang mungkin memalukan bagi mereka.

"Tapi...yang tadi tidak seburuk yang aku kira kok...Paling tidak lebih baik dibanding dicium 50 HIT." Ujar Hayami dengan pelan. Ia merasa aneh berkata jujur seperti ini di depan Chiba. Mungkin karena ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan pria berponi panjang itu? Entahlah.

Chiba tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hayami. Tanpa disadari sisi 'Akabane Karma' dalamnya menunjukkan dirinya. "Jadi...kamu mau melakukannya lagi?"

Hayami mendadak tersedak dengan perkataan tembak langsung itu.

"Enak saja! Risih tahu! Tak mungkin aku mau melakukan hal 'itu' lagi denganmu! Ini yang pertama dengan terakhir, Chiba! Ugh, sudah kuduga kamu bakal menyinggung hal 'itu' lagi...Sudah, aku harus cepat pulang! Jangan ingat-ingat hal itu lagi!" Selesai membentak Chiba, gadis bermata hijau itu berlari menuruni bukit itu.

"Dasar bodoh, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Aku jadi teringat lagi hal memalukan tadi." Gumam Hayami sambil berlari meninggalkan partnernya itu.

Entah gadis itu mau mengakuinya atau tidak, dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, ia merasa senang melihat muka partnernya tadi, dan tentu saja dengan hal 'itu' yang dilakukannya bersama Chiba.

Melihat Hayami menuruni bukit dengan terburu-buru, Chiba tersenyum kecil. Mungkin, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang tertarik pada Hayami. Tidak mungkin bukan seorang wanita emosi saat orang yang biasa saja baginya melakukan hubungan intimasi dengan orang lain?

Hanya mungkin belum waktunya saja.

FIN

A.U :

Gils, saya sampai tereksitasi pada menulis KISSUnya, makanya manisnya saya kontrol (nanti diabetes) hahahaha.

Rate and Review selalu diapresiasi.


End file.
